Shades Of Love
by baby baekkie
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis sederhana yang kehidupannya berubah jungkir balik setelah bertemu dengan seorang CEO muda yang tampan dan berkharisma. Si penggila kontrol dan si pembangkang. Main Pair : KyuHyuk / slight other pair (ChanBaek HunHan)
1. prolog

Title : Shades Of Love

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Other cast : Bertambah sesuai alur cerita

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( sedikit nyerempet ke- M )

Genre : Romance/ Friendship / family

Warning : Genderswitch

Don't Like Don't Read

Just Close

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

Kehidupan Lee Hyukjae, mahasiswa photography di Seoul nasional university dan pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah café bernama immperial cafe , berubah jungkir balik setelah tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan pengusaha muda yang tampan, penuh kharisma dan kaya raya bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Pada suatu kesempatan dia diminta untuk menggantikan Xi Luhan – sahabat sejak senior highschoolnya dan juga teman satu apartementnya- melakukan wawancara dengan Mr. Cho, untuk salah satu edisi majalah bulanan universitas mereka.

Hyukjae yang selama ini tak pernah dekat dan merasa tertarik dengan pria manapun, merasakan getaran aneh pada dirinya saat pertama kali bertatapan dengan Mr. Cho. Setelah wawancara singkat itu Hyukjae terus terbayang-bayang oleh tatapan tajam milik Mr. Cho. Namun ia terus mencoba untuk melupakannya dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada tugas akhirnya. Suatu hari, Cho Kyuhyun muncul pada sebuah pameran yang diadakan di Seoul university of art. Getaran aneh dalam tubuhnya kembali terasa dan kali ini makin besar. Hyukjae mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya terperangkap oleh pesona CEO muda itu, tapi ia kembali berusaha untuk menyangkalnya.

Sampai suatu hari Hyukjae diajak oleh teman-temannya ke salah satu Pub di distrik Gangnam untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka dalam mengerjakan tugas akhir, ia yang notabenenya tidak kuat minum kembali bertemu Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mabuk, dan entah bagaimana caranya keesokan harinya Hyukjae sudah berada di atas tempat tidur asing, berseprai putih, di sebuah kamar besar yang di dominasi oleh warna putih dan abu-abu.

Hyukjae gadis sederhana yang suka kebebasan sedangkan Kyuhyun pria kaya yang suka mengatur. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan mereka? apakah getaran aneh yang dirasakan Hyukjae memiliki arti lain atau hanya sebuah ketertarikan biasa?

"Anda terdengar seperti seseorang yang gila kontrol dan perfecsionis"

"Ya, aku melakukan kontrol dalam segala hal Ms. Lee, dan aku tidak suka sebuah kesalahan yang dapat merugikanku"

.

.

"Apakah anda seorang Gay, Mr. Cho?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELET ?**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Mau lanjut atau engga?<p>

Ff ini terinspirasi dari novel fifty shades of grey, tapi konflik nya bakal beda dan gak akan seerotis novel itu. beberapa slide cerita ada yang mirip dengan novel itu tapi tetep ada bedanya ga sama persis.

Untuk pair, aku make Kyuhyuk tapi nanti bakal ada pair lain tapi munculnya ga terlalu sering. Cerita ini bakal fokus ke hubungan Kyuhyuk.

Kalau mau di lanjut jangan lupa review ya

kelanjutan cerita tergantung sama responnya, respon baik chapter 1 aku publis minggu depan.


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Shades Of Love

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Other cast : Baekhyun, Luhan ( bertambah sesuai alur cerita )

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( sedikit nyerempet ke- M )

Genre : Romance/ Friendship

Warning : Genderswitch

Don't Like Don't Read

Just Close

* * *

><p><strong>Hyukjae Pov<strong>

Aku mengerang dengan frustasi pada diriku sendiri didepan cermin. Sialan rambutku sangat sulit ditata, ini adalah efek karna sudah tiga hari ini aku belum memcucinya dan sialan Xi Luhanyang membuatku berada dikondisi seperti ini. seharusnya hari ini aku sedangng sibuk berkutat dengan tugas akhirku, sebelum aku melakukan part time di imperial café, tapi aku malah harus berusaha menyisir rambutku agar terlihat rapi. Aku memutar mata dengan geram saat melihat foto yang terpajang di meja nakas, gadis berambut cokelat terang, lurus sebahu, dengan mata sipit, terlihat sedang tersenyum sambil merangkulku dalam foto itu.

Xi Luhan adalah teman sekamarku, dan dia dengan segala kesibukannya harus terjebak dalam ujian perbaikan yang diadakan oleh Mr. Jung, Xi Luhan yang malang, dengan segala kepintarannya, memilih jurusan sastra inggris yang sungguh memusingkan itu.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Aku yang baru saja membuka mataku sudah disuguhi wajah memohon Luhan dengan tangan yang menangkup didepa dada dan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

_Uhh… serangan double, sial._

"_Apa maumu?" aku bertanya dengan wajah malasku, sudah sangat hafal, Xi Luhan yang berwajah memelas begitu pasti ada maunya._

"_Hyukkie, kau harus menolongku" mohonnya masih dengan wajah memelasnya dan mata berkaca-kacanya._

_Aku mengernyitkan dahiku "Apa?"_

"_Aku pernah cerita padamu kan kalau aku akan melakukan wawancara dengan billioner di negeri ini, dimana aku harus membuat janji dari delapan bulan sebelumnya" dia memandangku, aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

"_Seharusnya hari ini aku melakukan wawancara itu, tapi Mr. Jung dengan semena-mena mengadakan ujian perbaikan yang sangat jelas tak bisa aku tinggalkan demi nilai akhirku" ada jeda dalam perkataannya, dia memandangku, mencoba untuk melihat reaksiku lalu dia melanjutkannya lagi "Bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk melakukan wawancara itu?"_

_Aku melongo mendengar permintaannya, gila mana bisa aku melakukan itu._

"_Ini adalah wawancara yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu Hyuk, sebagai anggota dari majalah kampus aku tak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, jika aku kehilangan wawancara ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuat janji bertemu olehnya, wawancara dengan billioner muda yang sedang menjadi buah bibir di setiap majalah akan sangat menarik peminat untuk membaca majalah kampus kita"_

"_Ya ya ya… apapun itu tentang kau dan organisasimu itu, tapi aku minta maaf Lu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku memang handal mengabadikan object tapi aku tak pandai dalam berkata-kata, apalagi harus mengabadikannya" aku menghela nafas sebentar lalu memandang kearahnya "Kusarankan untuk meminta bantuan pada si cerewet Baekhyun"_

"_Si Byun itu sedang keluar dengan kekasih tiangnnya. Please Hyuk, dengan segala rasa persahabatan kita, aku mohon padamu, gantikan aku dalam wawancara itu" _

_Ah…. Sial tatapan puppy terbuang itu. sialan Xi Luhan , dia tau kelemahanku. Jangan menyetujuinya Hyuk – jangan, jangan, jangan. Alam bawah sadarku merapalkan mantra itu._

"_Hufft…. Baiklah" _

_Apa? Mulut sialan ini menghianatiku. Rasa iba sialan ini selalu berhasil membuatku terjebak dalam perangkap rusa betina ini. Sial._

"_Berikan aku daftar pertanyaan dan tipe recordmu" aku menadahkan tanganku dihadapannya._

_Dan Xi Luhan dengan senyum sumringahnya memberikanku sebuah buku kecil dan mini tipe record._

"_Didalam buku itu ada pertanyaan yang sudah ku susun dan tipe recordku, kau bisa menggunakannya kan?_

_Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku "Kau meremehkanku eoh?"_

_Dia malah tertawa "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda Hyuk. Datang ke Cho Corporation yang terletak di distrik gangnam, aku sudah memesankan taxi untukmu. Gunakan pakaian yang sudah aku siapkan diatas meja rias"_

"_Aishh… kau cerewet sekali Xi Luhan"_

"_Aku harus memastikan kau tidak mengacaukan wawancara ini, Hyuk. Ah … aku akan memberikan sedikit gambaran tentang Mr Cho, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Dia adalah CEO di Cho Corporation, usianya baru dua puluh lima tahun, dia tampan, kaya, sexy dan mempesona. Dia adalah pria idaman wanita, aku yakin banyak wanita yang rela ditiduri olehnya walau hanya satu malam, tapi sayangnya dia tak pernah terlihat memiliki hubungan dengan wanita manapun"_

"_Apa dia seorang gay?"desisku, saat luhan bercerita tadi aku sunggu melihat ekspresi seorang gadis yang sedang…. Memuja? Entahlah, yang jelas semacam itu._

"_Aku pikir juga begitu" Gumamnya_

"_Baiklah aku sudah mengerti, sekarang sebaiknya kau segera ke kampus sebelum kau benar-benar tamat oleh Mr. Jung"_

"_Kau benar, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Semoga sukses dengan wawancaramu, dan terimakasih Hyukkie, kau penyelamatku. Jangan sampai telat"_

_Setelahnya ia langsung pergi dari kamar kami, menyisakan aku sendirian di kamar sambil memandang ngeri buku kecil dan tipe record yang ada ditanganku._

_._

_._

_Flashback end_

.

.

.***********.

Selesai dengan rambut kusutku aku segera mengumpulkan barang-barang yang kubutuhnkan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasku, kemudian berjalan dengan gontai menuju lobi apartement. Di sana sudah ada sebuah taxi yang menungguku. Aku tidak percaya aku kembali terjebak dalam bujuk rayu rusa betina itu.

.

Tapi aku bisa apa? Dia sahabatku

.

Disepanjang perjalanan aku memandang keluar jendela, melihat pemandangan gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi.

Demi Baekhyun dengan semua eyelinernya, bagaimana bisa perjalanan ini berlangsung secepat ini. Didepanku terpampang gedung perkantoran besar, dua puluh lima lantai, semuanya terbuat dari kaca da n lengkungan baja dengan "Cho Corporation" ditulis diatas pintu utama.

Ini jam satu lewat lima belas menit, lega rasanya karena aku tidak terlambat. Aku masuk kedalam gedung itu, berjalan kearah lobi besar, lantainya terbuat dari marmer, dan dibalik meja marmer yang terdapat di lobi itu berdiri seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam legam dan berpakaian rapi, tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Aku disini untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Cho. Lee Hyukjae menggantikan Xi Luhan, untuk wawancara dengan Mr. Cho"

"Tunggu sebentar Ms. Lee" wanita itu mulai sibuk dengan teleponnya.

Aku berdiri didepannya masih menunggu informasi darinya. Sedikit melirik kearah kaca disebelahku, aku memperhatikan penampilanku. Kemeja berwarna baby blue, celana putih, dan sepatu bot berwarna hitam, cukup rapi. Aku menyelipkan anak rambutku yang tak terikat ke belakang telingaku.

"Ms. Si Luhan sudah ditunggu. Silahkan isi ini, kau bisa menggunakan lift disebelah sana, presdir ada di lantai dua puluh lima" dia tersenyum ramah padaku, mengulurkan kartu keamanan yang bertuliskan "PENGUNJUNG" tertera di bagian depan.

Setelah berterima kasih, aku berjalan kearah lift, melewati dua petugas keamanan yang cara berpakaiannya sama persis seperti di film-film action yang sering kutonton. Jas hitam yang sangat rapi.

Lift membawaku dengan cepat ke lantai dua puluh lima. Pintu bergeser terbuka dan aku tiba di lobi lainnya, masih sama berlantai marmer dengan meja marmer. Kembali aku bertemu dengan wanita cantik berambut cokelat gelap, berpakaian sama rapi nya seperti wanita tadi.

"Selamat datang Ms. Lee, bisakah anda menunggu disini sebentar?" dia menunjuk kearah kursi kulit putih.

Aku duduk dengan gelisah , aku tak pernah nyaman jika harus berbicara empat mat, lebih suka dengan diskusi kelompok dimana aku bisa duduk secara tidak menonjol dibagian sudut ruangan. Sejujurnya, aku lebih suka sendirian, membaca novel atau menonton fil action dengan tokoh pria tampan yang keren.

Oh… rusa betina sialan, kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini.

Aku menyapukan pandanganku melihat betapa mewah dan modernnya tempat ini. kupikir Mr. Cho ini memiliki selera yang cukup baik dalam mendesain kantornya ataukah ia memperkerjakan seorang arsitek berbakat, kira-kira berapa uang yang ia keluarkan untuk membangun gedung ini.

"Ms. Lee" panggilan itu menyadarkanku dari segala lamunanku.

"Ya" aku menjawab cepat.

"Mr. Cho akan menemui anda dalam lima menit"

"Baiklah"

Tak lama kemudian pintu kantor terbuka dan seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam, cukup tampan dan rapi, keluar.

"Senang bekerjasama dengan anda, Mr. Cho"

Setelahnya laki-laki itu pergi, berjalan kearah lift yang tadi kupakai. Aku semakin gelisah ditempat dudukku.

"Ms. Lee, kau bisa menemui Mr. Cho sekarang. Tak perlu mengetuk pintu, langsung masuk saja" kata wanita tadi sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

Aku berdiri gemetar mencoba untuk menekan kegugupanku, mengambil tasku, aku berjalan kaearah pintu yang masih setengah terbuka, aku mendorong pintu lalu kejadian memalukan terjadi. Dengan tidak elitnya aku tersandung oleh kakiku sendiri dan jatuh, aku pada posisi merangkak di ambang pintu kantor Mr. Cho.

Triple sial!

Sebuah tangan membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku sangat malu, sialan pada kaki bodohku. Aku menguatkan diri untuk melirik keatas. Holy shit.

"Ms. Xi Luhan" dia mengulurkan tangannya yang berjari panjang padaku begitu aku berdiri "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Begitu muda dan menarik, sangat menarik. Dia tinggi, mengenakan setelan abu-abu halus, kemeja putih, dan dasi abu-abu dengan rambut cokelat gelap sedikit ikal, yang dibiarkan agak berantakan dan mata berwarna cokelat, intens, yang menyorot tajam padaku. Butuh beberapa saat bagi aku untuk menemukan suaraku.

"Mm. Sebenarnya-" gumamku. Dengan bingung, aku menempatkan tanganku dan kami berjabat tangan.

Ketika jari kita bersentuhan, aku merasakan getaran aneh menggembirakan menjalar melaluiku. Aku menarik tanganku buru-buru, malu. Berkedip cepat, menyesuaikan dengan detak jantungku.

"Miss Xi Luhan sedang mengikuti ujian perbaikan, jadi dia mengutusku. aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Mr. Cho"

"Dan kau adalah...?" Suaranya hangat, mungkin geli, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dari ekspresi tenangnya. Dia tampak agak tertarik, tapi secara keseluruhan, sopan.

"Lee Hyukjae. Aku mahasiswa di Seoul nasional university dengan rus, mm ... Luhan ... um ... ms. Xi"

"aku paham," katanya singkat. "Apakah kau ingin duduk?" Dia melambaikan tangannya menuju sofa kulit putih di sudut ruangan.

Kantornya terlalu besar untuk hanya satu orang. Di depan jendela dari lantai sampai langit-langit, ada meja kayu besar modern dari kayu. Itu cocok dengan meja didepan sofa. Semuanya berwarna putih - langit-langit, lantai, dan dinding kecuali, di dinding dekat pintu, di mana sebuah lukisan kecil tergantung. Lukisan itu indah - serangkaian objek duniawi yang dilukis seperti foto.

"Lukisan itu memang indah Ms. Lee" kata ketika ia menangkap tatapanku.

"Anda benar Mr. Cho, lukisan itu nampak seperti foto"

"aku sangat setuju, Ms. Lee" jawabnya, suaranya lembut.

Aku mengambil buku kecil dan tipe record dari dalam tasku, lalu menaru tipe record itu di atas meja yang ada di depanku. Sedikit menarik nafas aku mencoba untuk menatapnya, dia memperhatikanku, duduk dengan bersandar di kursi yang ada di sebelahku, kedua tangannya berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Apakah Luhan, ah… maksudku Ms. Xi, sudah menjelaskan untuk apa wawancara ini?"

"Ya, untuk muncul dalam edisi dari majalah kampus"

"Bagus" aku menelan ludah dengan gugup "Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan Mr. Cho" aku duduk dengan tegak, agak menyerong kearahnya, dan meluruskan bahuku berupaya untuk terlihat lebih profesional. Menekan tombol start pada tipe record.

"Di usia semuda ini, anda sudah berhasil membuat semacam kerajaan bisnis, bagaimana anda bisa mencapai keberhasilan ini?"

"Sejak kecil aku memiliki keyakinan untuk mencapai keberhasilan, dimana aku harus membuat diriku menjadi seorang ahli, mengetahui secara detail dan pekerja keras. Dalam bisnis ini aku membuat keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku memiliki insting yang dapat melihat sebuah potensi" dia berhenti dan menatap kearahku.

"Aku selalu memastikan bahwa aku bekerja dengan orang-orang yang tepat dalam timku dan mengarahkan mereka, bagaimana mereka harus bertindak, apa yang boleh mereka lakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh mereka lakukan. Memastikan mereka bekerja dengan baik tanpa melakukan kesalahan yang dapat merugikanku"

"Anda terdengar seperti seseorang yang gila control dan perfectsionis" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Ya, aku melakukan control dalam segala hal, Ms. Lee, dan aku tak suka sebuah kesalahan yang dapat merugikanku"

Penggila control. Aku menatapnya dan ia membalas menatapku, tanpa ekspresi. Sial, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat hanya karna menatapnya.

Mengapa ia punya efek yang mengerika padaku?

"Apakah anda merasa memiliki kekuasaan yang besar?"

"Aku mempekerjakan lebih dari dua puluh ribu orang, Ms. Lee. Itu membuatku memiliki semacam tanggung jawab tertentu. Jika saja aku memutuskan untuk tidak tertarik lagi dalam bisnis ini lalu menjualnya, maka akan ada puluhan ribu pengangguran yang berkeliaran mencari pekerjaan untuk menafkahi keluarganya"

Aku melongo mendengar perkataannya, mengapa pria ini begitu sombong?

"Tidakkah anda memiliki dewan direksi?"

"Aku memiliki perusahaanku sendiri Ms. Lee, aku tak perlu meminta persetujuan dari siapapun untuk mengambil keputusan" dia mengangkat alis kearahku.

Ck, bajingan sombong. Aku kembali melirik buku yang kupegang, membaca daftar pertanyaan si rusa betina itu.

"Apakah anda memiliki hobi diluar pekerjaan?"

"Aku memiliki ketertarikan pada banyak hal Ms. Lee" sebuah senyum miring terhias di wajahnya "Sangat bervariasi dan menantang" untuk beberapa saat aku melihat sebuah seringaian tercetak di wajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang anda lakukan untuk bersantai setelah lelah bekerja?"

"Bersantai?" dia tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Nafasku tercekat, rusa itu benar, dia sangat tampan.

"Nah, untuk bersantai biasanya aku berlayar, terbang atau mengejar sesuatu yang menarik bagiku" dia bergeser dikursinya, menatapku intens.

Dengan cepat aku memfokuskan kembali pandanganku pada buku pertanyaan.

"Anda berinvestasi dalam banyak bidang. Mengapa demikian?"

"Aku suka sesuatu yang baru, mengetahui bagaiamana cara kerjanya, apa yang membuatnya menguntungkan, dan aku seorang workaholic. Bagiku itu menyenangkan"

"Apa anda harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga demi pekerjaan?"

"Aku punya keluarga, dimana ada seorang ayah, ibu dan adik perempuan yang sama sibuknya denganku. Tak ada yang harus kukorbankan"

Aku hanya mengaggukan kepalaku, lalu kembali membaca pertanyaan yang tertulis di buku.

"Apakah anda seorang Gay, Mr. cho?"

Dia menghisap nafas tajam dan aku merasa ngeri dengan mulutku sendiri, kugigit bibir bawahku. Sialan mengapa aku tidak bisa memfilter apa yang keluar dari mulutku?

Rusa betina sialan dengan segala rasa keingintahuannya! Tak bisakah ia memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih masuk akal?

"Tidak Hyukjae, aku bukan gay" dia mengangkat alisnya tatapan matanya dingin. Tidak terlihat senang. Jelas saja siapa yang akan senang jika diberi pertanyaan yang seperti itu. Bodoh.

"Aku minta maaf. Ini um… tertulis disini" detak jantungku menggila dan pipiku memanas. Dengan gugup aku menyelipkan anak rambutku dibelakang telingaku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Ini bukan pertanyaanmu?"

"Err… tidak. Luhan.. ah Ms. Xi, dia yang menyusun pertanyaan ini"

"Apakah kau rekannya di majalah kampus?"

"Tidak, aku hanya teman sekamarnya"

Dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mata tajamnya menyorot, menilaiku.

"Apakah kau dengan sukarela melakukan wawancara ini?" Suaranya luar biasa tenang.

Tunggu dulu, mengapa kini jadi aku yang diwawancarai? Matanya menatap intens kearahku, membuatku semakin gugup, sial.

"Aku dimintai tolong olehnya, karena dia ada test perbaikan" cicitku pelan.

"Itu menjelaskan banyak hal. Aku ingin tahu tentangmu, kurasa itu cukup adil. Sejak tadi kau sudah bertanya banyak padaku" matanya memandangku penuh minat.

Oh- tidak, apa yang akan dia tanyakan?

Dia menempatkan sikunya diatas lengan kursi dan menaruh jari-jarinya diatas bibirnya. Bibirnya sangat….. err menggoda, tebal dengan tekstur lembut. Shit! apa yang aku pikirkan!

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggkat bahu, sejujurnya aku masih belum punya rencana apapun, yang aku pikirkan untuk saat ini adalah tugas akhirku.

"Aku belum membuat rencana Mr. Cho, yang kufokuskan hanyalah menyelesaikan tugas akhirku"

"Kami menjalankan program magang yang sangat baik disini" katanya pelan. Aku mengangkat alisku heran, apa dia sedang menawariku pekerjaan?

"Oh aku akan mengingatnya" aku tersenyum sopan meskipun aku tidak yakin aku akan cocok bekerja disini. Aku belajar tentang photography, bagaimana bisa aku mengerti dengan bisnis, pembukuan, perhitungan dan segala macamnya yang sangat memusingkan itu.

Dia menatapku lekat, lurus, tepat kemataku dan otot aneh didalam perutku mengencang tiba-tiba. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku membungkuk mengambil tipe record yang berada diatas meja.

"Apa kau sudah akan pergi?" tanyanya

"Aku yakin anda sangat sibuk Mr. Cho dan aku juga harus segera pergi karena apartementku cukup jauh dari sini"

"Dimana? Apa kau mengemudi sendiri?" dia memandang kearah luar jendela, hujan mulai turun "Kau harus berhati-hati" nada suaranya tegas, namu sarat akan kekhawatiran. Mengapa ia harus peduli? Kami bahkan baru bertemu.

"Distrik Gwanak. Aku tidak mengemudi Mr. Cho, aku menggunakan taxi" kataku, aku mengemasi barang-barangku "Terimakasih untuk wawancaranya Mr. Cho" aku membungkuk, tersenyum sopan setelahnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu" katanya sopan.

Saat aku bangkit , dia berdiri dan mengangsurkan tangannya "Sampai bertemu lagi Ms. Lee" dan itu terdengar sangat menjanjikan.

Aku mengerutkan kening, kapan kami akan bertemu lagi? Aku menjabat tangannya dan sengatan listrik itu terjadi lagi. Ini aneh. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tubuhku.

"Mari Mr. Cho" aku berpamitan padanya, bergerak dengan luwes kearah pintu, ia membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Hanya memastikan kau telah melewati pintu Ms. Lee" dia tersenyum kecil. Itu sangat jelas dia meledekku kan.

"Anda sangat perhatian Mr. Cho" tukasku, dan senyumnya semakin lebar. Oh… kau merasa terhibur Mr. Cho. dengan rasa kesal aku berjalan keluar ruangan, berjalan dengan cepat kearah lift yang terbuka, masuk kedalam lift, dan sesaat sebelum lift itu tertutup aku bisa melihat ia memandangku dengan intens sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu ruangannya. Aku merasa seakan ditelanjangi oleh tatapannya itu, membuatku merona.

**Hyukjae Pov End**

.

.

.

.************.

Hyukjae bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tanggasedangkan ayahnya memiliki sebuah rumah makan kecil yang penghasilannya hanya cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari. Ia bisa menuntut ilmu di Seoul Nasional University karena beasiswa, menumpang di apartement milik Luhan. Untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya ia bekerja di immperial café sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, sebuah café yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartement yang ia tempati, café yang didesain sangat nyaman layaknya berada di rumah sendiri.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.40, gadis itu terlambat sepuluh menit dari jam kerja yang seharusnya. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar gadis itu memasuki café.

"Hyukjae! Kupikir kau tak akan bekerja hari ini"

"Maafkan aku Mr. Kim, tadi aku harus melakukan wawancara untuk menggantikan Luhan"

"Tidak apa-apa, gantilah pakaianmu dan mulailah bekerja" kata Mr. Kim – Kim jongwoon- dengan lembut.

Hyukjae membungkuk, berjalan ke ruang ganti untuk menggati pakaiannya dengan pakaian kerja. Setelahnya berjalan ke belakang kasir untuk mulai bekerja.

"Hei, kau terlihat lelah mau kubuatkan strawberry milkshake?" tanya seseorang dari arah dapur.

Meja kasir memang dibuat terhubung dengan dapur, agar mudah saat memberitahu pesanan.

"Ya, jika itu tidak merepotkanmu Wookie"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tunggu sebentar!"

Wookie- Kim Ryeowook- adalah koki di café itu, ia gadis bertubuh mungil, berwajah kecil, berambut hitam panjang. Cukup dekat dengan Hyukjae karena usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, Ryeowook lebih tua satu tahun dari Hyukjae.

"Ini minumlah" gadis mungil itu menyerahkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah muda pada Hyukjae.

Dengan senang hati diterima oleh Hyukjae "Terimakasih Wookie, milkshake buatanmu memang yang terbaik!" Hyukjae mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, jika tidak aku tak mungkin memperkerjakannya" sahut Jongwoon yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"Mr. Kim" sapa kedua gadis itu.

"Bagaimana wawancaramu?" Tanya Mr. Kim

"Cukup berjalan dengan baik" Jawab Hyukjae masih sibuk meminum milkshake nya.

"Siapa yang kau wawancarai?" Tanya Ryeowook

"CEO Cho Corporation" Hyukjae menatap Ryeowook melihat reaksi gadis itu. Dan reaksinya persis seperti dugaannya, gadis itu membulatkan matanya lucu, tangannya yang saat itu sedang mengelap gelas terhenti sesaat.

"Kau beruntung Hyukkie. Aku juga mau bertemu dengannya" Gumam gadis itu, melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hyukjae memutar matanya malas. Sepertinya sebagian besar wanita sudah terinfeksi dengan sindrom pemuja Cho Kyuhyun, pikirnya.

Gadis itui menoleh ke arah Jongwoon, memandang prihatin pada pria itu "Oppa, jaga kekasihmu baik-baik. Sepertinya dia sudah terinfeksi sindrom pemuja Cho Kyuhyun" katanya sambil berbisik.

Jongwoon memandang Hyukjae geli "Habiskan saja milkshake-mu dan bersiaplah, sebentar lagi café ini akan dipenuhi pengunjung" katannya

"Yes Sir" jawab Hyukjae dengan semangat, Jongwoon hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, pergi, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Hyukjae sudah menganggap Mr. Kim- Jongwoon- seperti kakaknya sendiri, sejak awal Hyukjae bekerja, pria itu memperlakukan Hyukjae layaknya adik. Meski begitu dia tetaplah seorang atasan yang tegas dan disiplin namun pengertian jika menyangkut utusan pendidikan yang sedang diemban oleh Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.***********.

"Hyukkie! Akhirnya kau kembali" Luhan yang sedang duduk diruang tamu, dikelilingi oleh buku dan ditemani oleh toples kue segera memekik girang saat melihat Hyukjae memasuki apartement.

"Aku menunggumu daritadi, kuharap Jongwoon oppa memberimu keistimewaan untuk pulang cepat"

"Kau terlalu berharap nona Xi" Hyukjae mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa "Ini tipe recordmu" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam tipe record.

Luhan menerimanya "Terimakasih Hyukkie. Aku berhutang padamu" Katanya

"Ya. Cukup bayar aku dengan satu cup besar es krim strawberry dan satu dus buah strawberry segar"

"Call" sahut Luhan dengan cepat "Bagaimana?" Luhan dengan antusiasnya bertanya pada Hyukjae.

"Besok. Sekarang aku sangat kelelahan, aku tak bisa menghadapi rsa ingintahumu saatini, biarkan aku istirahat" Hyukjae memijat keningnya, mulai bangkit dari sofa.

"Baiklah, besok di kampus kau harus menceritakannya padaku"

"Hmm…. Good night Lu"

"Night. Mimpi indah Hyukkie"

.

.

.*************.

**Hyukjae Pov**

Setelah serangkaian kegiatan perkuliahan yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya aku dapat beristirahat. Dan disinilah aku, diseret oleh dua makhluk cantik yang merupakan sahabatku, ke kantin, duduk di sudut kantin sambil menikmati jus strawberry.

"Jadi…. bagaimana wawancaranya?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan diantara kami dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah aku prediksi sebelumnya.

"Tanyakan pada nona Lee, dia yang melakukan wawancara itu"

Oh tidak- ini dia dua detektif yang haus informasi.

Baekhyun memandangku dengan lekat "Kau beruntung bisa mewawancarainya Hyukkie. Seorang pria tampan yang menggambarkan symbol sex abad ini" aku memutar mataku malas, ini dia si mesum Baekhyun.

"Kau berlebihan baek" gumamku malas

"Aku serius Hyuk, kau tau - dia bahkan bisa menaikan libidoku hanya dengan melihat fotonya yang terpampang dengan indah di sampul majalah"

"Demi tuhan Baek, kau sudah memiliki kekasih" aku melotot padanya.

Dia mengangkat bahunya "Naluri seorang wanita" katanya cuek.

"Jadi, bagaimana dia?" Pertanyaan itu kembali dilontarkan padaku, kali ini oleh Luhan.

Aku menghela nafas "Dia sopan, percaya diri, penggila kontrol, muda, tampan dan menarik" aku mengangkat bahu, mencoba untuk terlihat tak tertarik "Aku senang wawancara itu sudah berakhir, dan aku tidak perlu melihatnya lagi. Dia agak menakutkan, kau tahu. Pandangan matanya sangat fokus"

"Wow… persis seperti yang kubayangkan" gumam Baekhyun.

Aku melirik Baekhyun dengan cepat, mengangkat sebelah alisku "Kau sering membayangkannya?"

"Ya. Oh, ayolah, bahkan kalian tidak bisa kebal terhadap penampilannya" Dia melengkungkan alis sempurnanya padaku dan Luhan.

"Ku akui dia memang mempesona, tapi Baek aku heran, bagaimana bisa si tiang itu tahan denganmu?" Luhan mendengus. Aku memutar mataku melihat tingkah sahabatku ini.

"Jelas. Dia tergila-gila padaku" Katanya penuh percaya diri.

Aku dan Luhan haya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum melihat ocehan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang penuh percaya diri.

Kami tidak membicarakan Cho Kyuhyun lagi siang itu, itu membuatku sedikit lega. Setelah kami makan, aku berpamitan untuk pergi kerja. Hari ini aku harus pulang sedikit lebih malam dari biasanya karena café sangat ramai. Pada saat aku pulang, Luhan sudah tertidur. Aku berjalan ke kamar, lelah. Aku meringkuk di tempat tidur, membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut yang dibawakan oleh ibuku, memejamkan mata, dan aku langsung tertidur. Malam itu aku bermimpi berada di tempat gelap, lantai dingin, dan mata cokelat yang tajam memandang kearahku.

Untuk sisa minggu ini, aku memfokuskan diri pada kuliah dan pekerjaanku di cafe. Luhan sibuk juga, mengkompilasi edisi terakhirnya untuk majalah mahasiswa, ia juga sibuk untuk tugas akhirnya.

Sabtu malam, aku dan Luhan memperdebatkan apa yang harus kami lakukan malam ini bersama - kami ingin terlepas dari rutinitas kuliah kami, pekerjaan kami, dan dari koran mahasiswa - ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or Delet?**

* * *

><p>Ini chapter satunya, mirip sama fifty shades of Grey kan? Mungkin ini bisa disebut remake novel trilogy fifty shades. Tapi disini konfliknya aku bikinnya ga sama kaya di novelnya. Cuma bakal agak banyak slide cerita yang sama tapi ga sama persis.<p>

Mau lanjut? Atau enggak? Keputusan ada di tangan kalian.

Review menetukan kelanjutan ff ini, 15 review ff ini bakal lanjut minggu depan kalo kurang dari itu mungkin nunggu sedikit lebih lama buat lanjutannya.

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin buat review, follow dan favorite di prolog. Maaf klo masih ada typo.

Selamat membaca :-)


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Shades Of Love

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Other cast : Baekhyun, Luhan ( bertambah sesuai alur cerita )

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( sedikit nyerempet ke- M )

Genre : Romance/ Friendship

Warning : Genderswitch

Don't Like Don't Read

Just Close

* * *

><p>Di depan pintu berdiri Baekhyun, kekasihnya –Chanyeol- dan Donghae, membawa sebotol wine dengan beberapa makanan ringan.<p>

Aku dan Luhan memeluk Baekhyun bergantian lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Chanyeol dan Donghae adalah teman kami di SNU, Chanyeol mengambil jurusan kedokteran sedangkan Donghae mengambil jurusan Broadcasting sama seperti Baekhyun, tapi Donghae memiliki hobi fotography, terkadang aku bertanya tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk memotret padanya.

"Aku punya berita" kata Baekhyun menyeringai, mata indahnya berkilat.

"Jangan bilang- kau dan Cahnyeol akan langsung menikah setelah lulus" godaku dan dia pura-pura cemberut padaku.

"Aku ditawari pekerjaan di salah satu stasiun TV nasional, setelah lulus nanti aku disuruh melamar pekerjaan di stasiun TV itu"

"Itu luar biasa - selamat" aku senang untuknya, Aku memeluknya lagi. Luhan juga ikut memeluknya.

"Ada satu berita lagi" katanya setelah kami melepaskan pelukan. Ia melirik kearah Donghae yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Hasil potretku dan Hyukjae akan dipamerkan di galery Seoul University of Art minggu depan. Tepatnya dua hari sebelum acara wisuda"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa hasil fotoku?" aku sangat terkejut mendengar berita itu. Hasil bidikanku, akan dipamerkan. Itu sesuatu yang luar biasa, orang-orang akan melihat hasil bidikanku.

Dia mengusap tengkuknya sambil tersenyum "Aku menunjukkan fotomu pada Mr. Park dan dia suka dengan fotomu jadi dia akan memamerkan fotomu juga. Aku harap kau tidak marah" Donghae melirikku, aku berikan senyuman tanda bahwa aku tak marah atas tindakannya.

"Bravo! aku harus menempatkan berita ini di majalah" Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kita rayakan" Chanyeol mengangkat gelasnya. Diikuti oleh aku dan yang lainnya, kami bersulang. Setelahnya kami menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol.

Chanyeol dan Donghae adalah teman baik, Baekhyun pernah bercerita padaku bahwa Donghae menyukaiku. Dia tampan, memiliki otot di kedua bisepnya, kulit kecokelatan, rambut gelap dan mata yang teduh, tapi dia bukan untukku. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Luhan dan Baekhyun sering menggodaku bahwa aku tidak punya 'gen butuh pacar', tetapi kenyataannya adalah - aku hanya belum bertemu orang yang membuatku tertarik, meskipun sebagian dari diriku ingin merasakan sesuatu yang membuat lututku gemetar, hati berpacu, kupu-kupu diperutku, malam tanpa tidur. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku. Mungkin ideal dan harapanku yang terlalu tinggi. Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang pernah membuatku merasa seperti itu.

'Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu', suara tak diinginkan lirih berbisik di alam bawah sadarku.

TIDAK! aku menghalau pikiran itu segera. aku tidak akan menuju kesana, tidak setelah wawancara memalukan itu. Apakah kau gay, Mr. Cho? Aku meringis saat mengingatnya. Aku tahu aku bermimpi tentang dia hampir setiap malam sejak saat itu, tapi itu pasti hanya karena aku terlalu memikirkan wawancara memalukan itu kan?

Satu minggu terlewati dengan cepat. Hari ini adalah hari pameran di museum Seoul University Of Art. Aku asyik memandang hasil karya yang terpajang di dinding, menikmati keindahan duniawi yang diabadikan dalam sebuah potret, mata berpindah-pindah dari foto satu ke foto yang lainnya. Kemudian, entah sebab apa, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ... dan menemukan diriku terkunci dalam pandangan mata cokelat gelap milik Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di sisi dinding penuh foto yang lain, menatapku tajam.

Gagal jantung. Kupikir itu yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Ms. Lee, Kejutan yang menyenangkan" pandangannya tak tergoyahkan dan intens.

Ya ampun. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini dengan rambut kusut, sweter abu-abu yang lengannya tergulung hingga siku, celana jeans, dan sepatu bot? aku pikir mulutku melongo, dan aku tidak dapat menemukan pikiran atau suaraku.

"Mr. Cho" bisikku, karena hanya itu yang aku dapat keluarkan. Ada senyum tipis di bibir dan matanya menyala dengan humor, seolah-olah dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya.

"Aku mendapat undangan dari kampusmu untuk datang ke pameran ini" katanya "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ms. Lee" suaranya hangat dan serak.

Aku menggoyangkan kepala untuk mengumpulkan akalku. Hatiku berdebar panik, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku merona merah dibawah tatapan mantapnya. aku benar-benar shok melihat dia berdiri di hadapanku. Kenanganku tentang dia tidak begitu adil. Dia tidak hanya tampan - dia adalah lambang keindahan pria, memukau, dan dia ada di sini.

Akhirnya fungsi otakku berfungsi lagi dan menghubungkan kembali dengan seluruh tubuhku. "Hyukjae. Panggil aku Hyukjae," gumamku. "Senang bisa betemu denganmu lagi Mr. Cho"

Dia tersenyum, dan sekali lagi itu seperti dia mengetahui rahasia-rahasia besar. Hal ini sangat membingungkan.

"Aku harap anda menikmati pameran ini Mr. Cho" gumamku lembut.

Di tersenyum "Aku cukup menikmati hasil bidikanmu. Indah" katanya, matanya memandangku lekat dengan senyum yang terukir indah dibibirnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Mr. Cho" kataku sopan.

"Jurusan apa yang kau ambil?" Suaranya rendah, dan dia menatapku, mata cokelatnya tertuju padaku. Aku tersipu. Kenapa dia punya pengaruh seperti ini padaku?

"Photografy" gumamku, aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan memandangi hasil potret milik Donghae.

"Selain photography apa yang kau suka, Hyukjae?" tanyanya, suaranya lembut dan senyum rahasianya kembali merekah dibibirnya. Aku menatapnya tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri sendiri. Aku berada pada pergeseran lempeng tektonik. Tenang Hyukjae, alam bawah sadarku mengingatkan.

"Buku dan film" bisikku, tapi di dalam, alam bawah sadarku berteriak: kau! kau adalah kesukaanku! Aku menggeleng, menyingkirkannya jauh dari pikiranku.

"Jenis buku apa?" dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Mengapa dia begitu tertarik?

"Oh, kau tahu. Biasalah. Klasik" dia menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang panjang saat ia merenungkan jawabanku.

"Bagaimana artikelnya?" dia akhirnya memintaku pertanyaan yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya.

"Aku tidak menulis, nona Xi yang melakukannya. Dia sahabatku"

"Hyukkie!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan menghampiriku dibelakang mereka ada Chanyeol dan Donghae, ketika mereka sudah berdiri disebelahku, aku memperkenalkan mereka dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ms. Cho, ini Xi Luhan" gumamku, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Luhan yang maju ke depan, sambil menatap tepat di mata.

"Nona Xi, senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu "Dia memberinya senyum kecil "Bagaimana dengan ujianmu?"

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, berjalan dengan baik, Mr. Cho" Dia menjabat tangan Kyuhyun kuat-kuat tanpa mengedipkan kelopak mata.

Aku beralih untuk mengenalkan Baekhyun "Ini adalah Byun Baekhyun" aku melambaikan tanganku kearah Baekhyun yang masih menatap Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Tahan dirimu Baek.

"Hai, nona Byun. Senang berkenalan denganmu" dia kembali memberikan senyum kecil pada Baekhyun.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Mr. Cho" gumam Baekhyun, dia menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, masih memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Cahyeol meremas telapak tangan Baekhyun, mencoba untuk menyadarkan kekasihnya itu. hah… ya ampun tabahkan hatimu Park Chanyeol.

"Ini Park Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun dan disebelahnya adalah Lee Donghae, hasil bidikannya juga dipamerkan hari ini" kataku sambil tersenyum, Donghae tersenyum dengan kasih sayang kembali padaku. Matanya dingin ketika ia melihat dari aku ke Kyuhyun.

"Mr. Cho" dia mengangguk.

"Mr. Lee " ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah juga ketika ia menilai Donghae.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian" dia melirik jam tangannya "Aku berharap untuk membaca artikelmu, nona Xi" gumamnya, dan menoleh padaku, aku bisa melihat senyum miring tercetak dibibirnya "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mau bergabung denganku untuk makan siang" dia tersenyum.

Jantungku melonjak sampai ke dalam mulutku. Kencan? Cho Kyuhyun memintaku berkencan. Dia menanyakan apakah kau ingin makan siang, Hyukjae, bukan berkencan, alam bawah sadarku mencibir. Aku berdehem berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"Aku harus berada disini hingga pameran ini selesai" bisikku meminta maaf.

"Jongki" dia memanggil sebuah nama, seorang pria yang tak kalah tampan muncul dibelakangnya, berjalan kearah kami.

"Apakah kau harus meminta izin kepada Mr. Park?" Tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya lembut dan bertanya. Aku mengangguk, terlalu bingung untuk berbicara.

"PresDir?" orang yang bernama Jongki bertanya ketika dia sampai di dekat kami, tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

"Tolong, bisakah kau mengatakan pada Mr. Park bahwa aku akan mengajak Lee Hyukjae untuk makan siang?"

"Tentu, PresDir," Jongki membalas.

"Nah. Sekarang kau bisa bergabung denganku untuk makan siang" Kyuhyun tersenyum seolah-olah itu kesepakatan yang sudah terlaksana. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Um - Mr. Cho, err - ini benar-benar ...dengarlah, asistenmu tidak harus meminta izin pada Mr. Park" aku menatap sekilas pada Jongki, yang tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku yang akan meminta izin pada Mr. Park, jika kau memberi aku waktu sebentar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menyilaukan, tak dijaga, alami hingga semua gigi tampak, tersenyum lebar. Oh ... dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya, sehingga aku bergegas ke ruangan Mr. Park dengan menyeret Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamaku, tentu saja Chanyeol dan Donghae juga ikut dengan kami.

Aku berlari cepat untuk memasuki ruangan yang ditempati Mr. Park, menemukan Mr. Park dalam diskusi mendalam dengan Miss Jung. Aku mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Mr. Park, aku ingin meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar" kataku saat aku sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menungguku di luar.

"Tapi acara ini belum selesai, Hyukjae" katanya, Mr. Park memandangku dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Emm… Mr. Cho dari Cho Corporation-" perkataanku terputus saat Mr. Park menyelaku.

"Kau akan pergi dengannya?" tanya Mr. Park

"Ya" dengan gugup aku menganggukan kepalaku, pandanganku terfokus pada ujung sepatuku, tak berani menatap Mr. Park.

"Pergilah"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Semudah itukah? Hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya?

"Kau boleh pergi" Katanya, aku mengangguk, membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana?"Luhan bertanya padaku setelah aku keluar dari ruangan Mr. Park.

"Aku diizinkan"

"Wah… itu jarang sekali terjadi, kau tahu Mr. Park-"

Aku mengangkat bahu "Aku juga setengah tak percaya, setelah aku menyebutkan nama Mr. Cho, dia langsung mengizinkanku"

"Hyukkie, aku pikir Mr. Cho jelas menyukaimu" kata Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi apapun. Donghae melotot pada Baekhyun dengan rasa tidak setuju. Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan harapan bahwa dia akan berhenti berbicara. Dengan ajaib, dia diam.

Luhan meraih lenganku dan menyeretku sedikit menjauh dari Bekhyun, Chanyeol dan Donghae. "Hyukkie, ada sesuatu tentang dia" nada suaranya penuh dengan peringatan. "Dia sangat tampan, aku setuju, tapi aku pikir dia berbahaya. Terutama untuk orang sepertimu"

"Apa maksudmu, orang seperti aku?" aku meminta penjelasan, merasa terhina.

"Seorang yang polos seperti kau, Hyukkie. kau tahu maksudku, "katanya sedikit kesal. Aku memerah.

"Lu, ini hanya makan siang. Kita akan wisuda dua hari lagi, dan aku perlu berkemas untuk kepindahan kita, jadi aku tidak akan lama"

Dia mengerutkan bibir seakan mempertimbangkan permintaanku. Akhirnya, dia mengangguk " Jangan lama, atau aku akan mengirimkan tim SAR"

"Tentu" Aku memeluk dia. Berpamitan pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Donghae.

Aku menghampiri Cho Kyuhyun yang menunggu, bersandar ke dinding, tampak seperti model laki-laki dalam pose untuk beberapa majalah pria mutakhir. Ya dia memang pernah muncul diberberapa sampul majalah terutama majalah bisnis.

"Oke, mari kita makan siang" bisikku, wajahku memerah. Dia menyeringai. "Setelah kau, Miss Lee." Dia berdiri tegak, meregangkan tangannya tanda bagiku untuk jalan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang dindingnya terhias karya para mahasiswa SNU, lututku gemetar, perutku penuh dengan kupu-kupu, dan hatiku berdebar dengan irama dramatis tak teratur.

Aku akan makan siang dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kami berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong galery yang lebar menuju lobi. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Pikiranku tiba-tiba lumpuh dengan ketakutan. Apa yang akan kita bicarakan? Apa kesamaanku dengan dia? Suara yang lembut, hangat mengejutkanku dari lamunan.

"Berapa lama kau kenal dengan Xi Luhan?" Oh, sebuah pertanyaan mudah untuk pemula. "Sejak tahun Senior Highscool. Dia teman baikku."

"Hmm," jawab dia, tidak terlalu berkomitmen. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Kyuhyun meraih tanganku, menggenggam dengan jarinya yang panjang dan dingin. aku merasa aliran mengalir melaluiku, dan detak jantungku sudah cepat berakselerasi. Saat ia membawaku melintasi lobby luas dan ramai dari galery menuju pintu masuk.

Di luar udaranya sangat sejuk. Matahari bersinar dan lalu lintas sepi. Kyuhyun berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan ke pojok, di mana kami berhenti menunggu lampu pejalan kaki untuk berganti. Dia masih memegang tanganku. Aku di jalan, dan Cho Kyuhyun memegang tanganku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menggenggam tanganku. aku merasa pusing, dan tergelitik seluruh tubuh. aku mencoba meredakan seringai konyol yang mengancam akan muncul membagi wajahku jadi dua. Cobalah untuk tenang, Hyukjae, alam bawah sadarku memohon padaku.

Lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau, dan kami berjalan lagi. Kami berjalan empat blok sebelum kita sampai di salah satu cafe, di mana Kyuhyun melepaskan tanganku untuk menahan pintu terbuka sehingga aku bisa melangkah masuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memilih meja, sementara aku memesan. Apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya, sopan seperti biasa.

"Aku mau... um – lasagna dan jus strawberry" Dia tersenyum. "Oke, ada lagi?" Untuk sesaat, aku tertegun, berpikir itu adalah sikap sayang, tapi untungnya pikiran bawah sadarku menyadarkanku. Tidak, bodoh. Dia hanya bersikap sebagaimana mestinyaa seorang pria mengajak seorang wanita untuk makan bersama.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Aku menatap ke bawah pada jari tersimpulku dan ia menuju ke counter. Aku diam-diam menatap dia, saat ia berdiri di barisan menunggu untuk dilayani.

Aku bisa mengawasinya sepanjang hari ... dia tinggi, berdada bidang, dan langsing... Oh. Sekali atau dua kali dia menggerakkan jari panjangnya dengan anggun ke rambutnya yang sedikit ikal tapi masih acak-acakan. Hmm ... aku ingin melakukan itu. Pikiran itu datang tanpa diminta ke dalam pikiranku, dan wajahku memanas. Aku menggigit bibir dan menunduk menatap tanganku lagi tidak menyukai kemana pikiran nakalku menuju.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun kembali, mengejutkanku. Aku merona lagi. Aku hanya berpikir tentang mengeluskan jariku melalui rambutnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan terasa lembut ketika disentuh. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dia membawa nampan, yang ia taruh di atas meja kecil bundar dari kayu birch-veneer.

Ia mengulurkan piring dan gelas tinggi berisi jus strawberry - favoritku. Ia memesan kopi, di kopinya tampak ada pola daun indah dicantumkan di dalam susu. Bagaimana mereka melakukannya? Dia juga membeli spagethi untuknya. Meletakkan nampan kesamping, ia duduk di depanku dan menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang. Dia terlihat begitu nyaman, begitu santai dengan tubuhnya, aku iri padanya. Inilah aku, canggung dan tidak terkoordinasi.

"Memikirkan apa?" ia meminta kepadaku.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa" Suaraku tenang, mendesah. Aku tidak bisa percaya, aku duduk berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun di cafe. Dia mengernyit. Dia tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku meminum jus-ku. Ketika aku meletakkan gelas tinggi langsing itu di atas meja, ia memiringkan kepalanya memberikan pandangan bertanya ke arahku. "Apakah dia pacarmu?" Wah ... Apa?

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang hasil bidikannya juga dipamerkan. Lee Donghae" Aku tertawa, gugup tapi penasaran. Apa yang memberinya kesan itu?

"Tidak, Donghae adalah temanku, itu saja. Mengapa menurutmu dia adalah pacarku?" "Bagaimana kau tersenyum padanya, dan dia padamu" Tatapan mata cokelatnya menahan milikku. Dia begitu mengerikan. aku ingin berpaling tapi aku tertangkap - terpesona.

"Dia hanya temanku" bisikku.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sedikit, tampaknya puas dengan tanggapanku, dan melirik ke bawah pada spagethinya. Jarinya yang panjang dengan cekatan menautkan mie itu dengan garpu, dan aku melihat, terpesona.

"Apa kau mau?" Dia bertanya, dan senyum rahasia dan geli miliknya sudah kembali.

"Tidak, terima kasih" aku mengerutkan kening dan menunduk mulai melahap lasagnaku. "Kau tampak gugup ketika berdekatan dengan pria" omong kosong. Aku hanya gugup didekatmu, Cho.

"Aku menganggap kau mengintimidasi" mukaku memerah, tapi secara mental menepuk punggungku sendiri untuk keterusteranganku, dan memakan lasagnaku lagi.

Aku mendengar suara tarikan napas tajam. "Kau pasti menganggapku menakutkan," dia mengangguk. "Kau sangat jujur. Jangan melihat ke bawah. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Oh. Aku melirik dia, dan dia memberiku senyum menyemangati tapi kecut. "Ini memberiku semacam petunjuk apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan," dia bernafas. "Kau sebuah misteri, Miss Lee"

Misterius? aku? "Tidak ada yang misterius tentangku"

"Aku pikir kau sangat mandiri," bisiknya. Benarkah? Wow ... bagaimana aku melakukan itu? Hal ini membingungkan. Aku, mandiri? Tak mungkin.

"Kecuali bila kau tersipu malu, tentu saja sering terjadi. Aku hanya berharap aku tahu apa yang menyebabkannya" Dia memasukkan satu gulungan mie kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah pelan-pelan, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Dan seperti diberi aba-aba, aku tersipu. Sial!

"Apakah kau selalu membuat pengamatan pribadi seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menyadari aku melakukannya. Apakah aku telah menyinggungmu?" Dia sepertinya terkejut.

"Tidak," jawabku jujur.

"Bagus."

"Tapi kau sangat sewenang-wenang," balasku tenang. Dia mengangkat alis dan, jika aku tidak salah, dia sedikit tersipu juga.

"Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, Hyukjae" bisiknya. "Dalam segala hal"

"Aku tidak meragukannya. Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan namamu?" Aku heran dengan keberanianku.

"Satu-satunya orang yang memanggil nama lahirku adalah keluargaku dan beberapa teman dekat. Yang mana aku menyukainya" Oh. Dia masih belum mengatakan, 'Panggil aku Kyuhyun', dia adalah orang yang gila kontrol, tidak ada penjelasan lain, dan sebagian dari diriku berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika Luhan yang mewawancarainya.

Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak suka memikirkan Luhan dan Kyuhyun bersama. Aku meminum jus-ku.

"Apakah kau anak tunggal?" Tanya-nya. Wah ... dia terus berubah arah.

"Ya"

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu." Mengapa dia ingin tahu ini? Ini sangat membosankan. "Ibuku tinggal di Jeju bersama ayahku" aku menghela nafas.

Dia mengerutkan kening. "Kau tidak mau memberikan banyak info, kan?" Katanya datar, menggosok dagunya seolah berpikir keras.

"Begitu juga denganmu."

"Kau sudah mewawancaraiku sekali, dan aku bisa mengingat beberapa pertanyaan yang cukup menyelidik itu." Dia menyeringai ke arahku. Ya ampun. Dia mengingat pertanyaan tentang 'gay' itu. Sekali lagi, aku sangat malu. Dalam tahun-tahun mendatang, aku tahu, aku akan membutuhkan terapi intensif untuk tidak merasa malu seperti ini setiap kali aku ingat saat ini.

"Ibuku seseorang yang hebat. Dia seorang yang begitu perhatian, penyayang dan sedikit cerewet. Aku merindukannya" aku tersenyum sayang. aku tidak melihat ibuku begitu lama. Kyuhyun melihatku dengan penuh perhatian, sesekali menyesap kopinya.

"Dan sepeti apa ayahmu?"

"Dia pekerja keras dan pendiam"

"Itu saja?" Kyuhyun bertanya, terkejut. Aku mengangkat bahu. Apa yang orang ini harapkan? Kisah hidupku?

"Pendiam seperti anaknya," Kyuhyun menambahkan. aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata padanya.

"Dia suka sepak bola , memancing, dan memasak. Dia membuka sepuah restaurant kecil di Jeju" Aku menghela napas "Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu" aku bertanya.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Ayahku seorang pengacara, ibuku adalah seorang dokter anak.

Oh ... dia memiliki keluarga yang makmur. Dan aku bertanya-tanya pasangan sukses yang memiliki anak yang tampan yang menguasai dunia bisnis dan menundukkannya sendirian. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Orangtuanya pasti bangga.

"Saudaramu bekerja apa?"

"Adik perempuanku di Paris, belajar di bawah bimbingan beberapa desainer Perancis terkenal" mata berkabut dengan rasa terganggu. Dia tidak ingin berbicara tentang keluarganya atau dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mendengar Paris itu indah," bisikku. Mengapa dia tidak mau bicara tentang keluarganya?

"Memang indah. Kau pernah kesana?" Tanyanya, kejengkelannya terlupakan.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan daratan Korea Selatan" Jadi sekarang kita kembali ke hal-hal dasar. Apa yang dia sembunyikan?

"Apakah kau ingin pergi?"

"Ke Paris?" jeritku. Hal ini telah melemparkan keseimbanganku - siapa yang tidak ingin pergi ke Paris? "Tentu saja," aku mengakui. "Tapi Belanda sebenarnya yang benar-benar ingin ku kunjungi" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menjalankan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya ... oh.

"Sebab?" Aku berkedip cepat. Berkonsentrasilah, Steele.

"Ingin berkunjung ke sebuah desa yang bebas polusi" Aku melirik jam tanganku "Lebih baik aku pergi. Aku harus kembali ke galery"

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke gallery"

"Terima kasih atas makan siangnya, Mr Cho"

"Terima kasih kembali, Hyukjae. Ayo" dia memerintahkan, dan memegang tanganku. aku menurut, bingung, dan mengikutinya keluar dari cafe. Kami berjalan kembali ke galery, dan aku ingin mengatakan itu dalam keheningan. Dia setidaknya terlihat tenang seperti biasa, mengumpulkan kesadaran dirinya. Sedangkan aku, aku berusaha keras untuk mengukur seberapa jauh acara makan siang ini. Aku merasa seperti aku telah diwawancarai untuk suatu posisi pekerjaan, tapi aku tidak yakin apa itu.

Kami sudah kembali di persimpangan, di seberang galery. Pikiranku berputar. Pertanyaan aneh ... Dan aku sadar bahwa waktu kita bersama adalah terbatas. Ini dia. Ini dia, dan aku sudah benar-benar mengacaukannya, aku tahu. Mungkin dia punya seseorang.

"Apakah kau punya pacar?" aku berseru. Sialan - Aku mengatakan dengan keras? Bibir kekhasannya dalam setengah tersenyum, dan ia melihat ke arahku.

"Tidak, Hyukjae. aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran," katanya lembut.

Oh ... apa artinya itu? Dia bukan gay? Oh, omong kosong! Dia pasti berbohong kepadaku dalam wawancara itu. Dan sejenak, aku pikir dia akan menyusul dengan beberapa penjelasan, beberapa petunjuk untuk pernyataan samar - tapi dia tidak. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus mencoba untuk mengatur kembali pikiranku. Aku harus pergi dari dia. Aku berjalan maju, dan aku tersandung, ke arah jalan.

"Sialan, Hyukjae!" Kyuhyun menjerit. Dia menyentak tangan yang dia genggam begitu keras sampai aku jatuh kembali padanya ketika seorang pengendara sepeda lewat dengan cepat, nyaris menyambarku, menuju arah yang salah di jalan satu arah.

Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat - satu ketika aku jatuh, berikutnya aku dalam pelukannya, dan dia memelukku erat-erat di dadanya. Aku menarik napas menyedot aromanya. Dia berbau sabun mandi mahal. Ya, itu memabukkan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya.

Satu lengannya memelukku, menggenggamku ditubuhnya, sementara jari-jari tangannya yang lain menelusuri wajahku dengan lembut, lembut menyelidik, memeriksaku. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku, dan aku mendengar napasnya tersentak. Dia menatap ke mataku, dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya, tapi akhirnya, perhatianku tersedot ke bibirnya yang indah. Oh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun, aku ingin dicium. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya diatas bibirku.

Aku lumpuh dengan keinginan yang aneh dan asing, benar-benar terpikat olehnya. Aku menatap bibirnya yang indah seperti pahatan, terpesona, dan dia menatapku, tatapannya menyipit, matanya gelap. Dia bernapas lebih keras dari biasanya, dan aku sudah berhenti bernapas sama sekali. Aku dalam pelukanmu. Dia menutup matanya, menarik napas dalam, dan kepalanya bergoyang kecil seolah-olah menyangkal sesuatu. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, dengan tujuan baru, tekad baja.

"Hyukjae, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan pria yang tepat untukmu," bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or Delet?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ini chapter ke-2 nya. Di chapter ini banyak slide yang sama dengan novel fifty shades tapi banyak juga bagian yang beda. Untuk yang nanya ff ini bakal ada nc &amp; hard S** atau engga, sepertinya engga. Aku kurang bisa bikin yg begituan palingan pas nc Cuma sekedarnya aja tidak mendetail. Ff ini ga akan sama persis sama di novel.<strong>

**Makasih buat semua yang udah review, follow dan favorite ff ini. jangan lupa review lagi ya **

**See you next time**


End file.
